1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-controlled liquid crystal display and a touch panel thereof, and more specifically, to a multi-touch liquid crystal display and a touch panel thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, touch panel as an input apparatus has been widely used in various kinds of flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Currently, touch panels can be divided into three categories: resistive panels, capacitive panels and inductive panels, among which resistive panels are especially popular because of their simple manufacturing process and the low manufacturing cost.
A touch panel of a typical LCD normally includes an upper conductive substrate, a lower conductive substrate, and a spacer disposed therebetween. The upper and lower conductive substrates respectively include a substrate and a conductive film covered thereon. The conductive film can be an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) film. A resistive touch panel usually detects the touching position by sensing a distributed voltage and only one touching position can be detected at a time. If a user touches and presses more than one place on the touch panel, the touch panel is incapable of detecting the multiple touched positions. In other words, the conventional resistive touch panels cannot be controlled in a multi-touch fashion, which greatly limits the application of touch-controlled displays.